Lucis Lucien: Bringer of Light
by Takamishi-Maru
Summary: Seras always goes to drink at a bar near Hellsing manor. However, the barman has a thing for her. Here is the story of a new child of darkness...well almost. IxA SxOC Pls, 2nd try at a Hellsing Fanfic! pls, no flames! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I wish I owned hellsing and what little negima there is here.Amen.

* * *

Chapter one

To make a pact

In London were many pubs, but Seras Victoria prefered the pub that was near Hellsing. It was always as it was, dim lights, light smoke, few people, and light music. After getting permission from Sir Integra, Seras was allowed to go to Lucis Lucein, a pub that was famed for it's generosity, from seven pm to nine. Named after it's owner, a young italian of about nineteen or twenty, Lucien Micelli always was charming, either jotting down orders or chatting with costumers, like Seras. Smiling, Seras pushed up her red-tinted sunglasses up the bridge of her nose. Lucien looked up from the sound of tinkling bells, smiling at Seras. He nodded to the squat portly man in the bussinesse suit and near-sighted glasses. He walked qickly over to the refrigerator and pulled out several slices of german chocolate cake, went back to the man. "Thank you young man." Lucien nodded politely, "Yes, of course sir, anything else you require?" "A pot of coffee if possible." "Of course." After fetching the coffee for the man, Lucien sidled into the bar, "The usual Miss Victoria?" Seras smiled, "Thank you Micelli."

Lucien walked into the kitchen, pulling out chilled tomatoe juice, some light italian brandy, and grated lemon skin. He brought the glass of Bloody Mary cocktail back to the counter, "Here you are Miss Victoria." She nodded graefully and sipped the drink, savoring the cold sweetness of it. Lucien smiled, looking at her face, "So, another hard day at work tonight eh?" Seras started, then relaxed, _Oh, yeah, he thinks I have a night job._ "Yeah, I suppose. My boss has a lotta issues." Lucien chuckled lightly as he washed the beer mugs, "Well introduce me to him sometime, and I'll show'em whos boss. Besides they overwork you over there, I've said it a hundred times." Seras laughed, thinking of Alucard's face if he heard that. Lucien stooped down and picked up a cat, "Val! What did I tell you about sneaking out and disturbing the costumers, and _eating_ the food?" Val gave an apologetic meow. Lucien dropped the tabby and sighed. "Stupid cat." "Merow!" "_Now_." "Hisss." Val slinked upstairs, apparently muttering death threats in his cat language. Seras chuckled and downed the last of the drink. "Thanks Micelli. How much?" "Free of charge, its thanks to you I still have the bar after all." A few monthes ago Seras donated a thousand dollars to make sure Lucis Lucien wasn't torn down by the Prime Minister's decree of old bars and buildings.

Seras chuckled again, "Well looks like I gotta go, another time then Micelli." Lucien humphed, "I wish you'd stop calling me by my last name Miss Victoria." Seras returned the statement, "I wish you'd stop calling me 'Miss' Victoria." They both laughed. "Ah, excuse me? Here ist the payment. Thank you for the delishious cake young man. Goodnight." Lucien looked at the payment, and dropped it. "Um, sir, wait...?" The man had already disappeared. Seras looked at the check, "Well, its time for me to leave. See you tomorrow Micelli!" Lucien nodded, "Good nightSeras, and be careful, theres a buncha murderers out there. Youtake care of yourself, hear?" "Don't worry Lucien, good night!" Val meowed, Lucien opened a bag of kibbles and poured some out for her.

After changing out of his barman clothes, he took a quick shower, savoring thehot steaming water. Lucienwalked out of the bathroom, with a bundle of clothes, ready for his usual midnight walk. Putting on a smock, leather pants, a coat, and shades, Lucien opened a drawer. Inside were two silverLugers, and an old flintlock pistol with eleborate designsthat could blow a fist-sizehole through tank armor. His great grandfather was an italian Tank officer from both world wars, these weapons saved his life on more than one occasion. Lucien took out a necklace, a small pendant inscribed with saskrit, latin, greek, and hebrew prayers and spells of protection. Another trinket left to him from his grandfather's will, which included the bar.Petting Val on the head, "You don't follow me now." While making sure all locks were secure, Lucien spotted a small hat, "Hmmm, its Sera's. I'll return it tomorrow..." Donning the hat, he walked outside, locking the bardoor.

Lucien took a corner and was just passing an alleyway, which led to a confusing array of alleys and winding trails. A muffled gunshot echoed from a twisted alleyway. Startled, Lucien pulled out the antique luger. "Hello?" A faint voice echoed, "H-help...me...pl..p...ea..ease..." Running into the darkness, something hard sent him sprawling into a pile of trash. "Heh, looks like your time is over." Lucien felt him being picked up, "Now to kill the bitches! Hahahaha..." _Ah crap...At least he didn't notice my luger..._

_-------------_

* * *

Yep, thats it for now...I took the flint-lock pistol from Negima, because it looks cool. I also really want R & R!

PLS FOR THE LOVEGOD...or devil... Oh, yeah, Lucien is based off Lucifer, in latin, the name means: 'Bringer of light' Lucien is italian/latin for 'Bringers of dawn' Pretty much the same thing.I'll try to get thenext chapter up as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer- I don't own hellsing, wish i did though.

This is the second chapter of my fanfic on the unknown barman that served drinks to Seras in the anime. PLS R&R!

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2

Irony

_Seras! Silence the freaks, they may have heavy weapons. Company-B and Company-C are currently engaging a platoon of ghouls. It's your job to get rid of those-wait, there may be a chance that Andersons here! Over and out!' _Seras dodged a bullet from the chipped-vampire's handgun. "FREAK sighted, preparing to silence target. Over and out!" _'Good luck, and may her majesty and God be with you, amen!' _Seras rammed the freak into a wall, his leg kneeing her in the stomach. "Heh, how'd you like that you fookin' slut!" He continued to run down the alley, "And now yous gonna get it now bitch! First I'ma gonna fuck you, then I'll kill you, then I'ma gonna fuck your dead body one more time-?" His windpipe was suddenly crushed as a gloved fist came into contact with his throat. Sputtering and gasping for air he back away into a pile of trash. Seras raised her gun, "Die." She jumped away from the downed vampire as automatic gunfire hit the spot where she was a mere second ago. "Not so fast chicky, I have a hostage 'ere. So wotch it!" A man of about thirty walked out of the shadows, pushing a young man with the point of his uzi. Behind him seemed to be an entire wave of zombified zoo animals and prostitutes. "Move it, or the kid gets it." He pushed the man into the side of the wall, pulling out another uzi and a couple of needles. Seras put down her gun slightly. The vampire from before jumped away from her, "Boss! Alex and Broadman were taken, but we gots them drugs." "Good. Now back off, I'm the one to fook her." The vampire flinched, "Sure boss, whatever you say." The boss vampire smiled, revealing fangs, "Oy, bring the kid." The cowed vamp kicked him into the moonlight. Lucien raised his face to meet Seras's, "Nice night, eh?" "Shut it, who asked you human?" Seras could only watch as Lucien was sent flying into the wall, his eyes glancing at her a couple of times. - _What is he trying to do...wait, that glint...he has a gun! _-Her eyes locked onto his as he struggled to remain alive, the sound of breaking bones audible in the sound of maniacal laughter. The laugher died instantly as she raised her gun, "Hey, whatcha gonna do bitch? We 'ave a human whos gonna die, very soon." The vampire blinked a couple of times as a huge gunshot went off, he looked down and saw Lucien's hand clutching a very large pistol and a _very_ large hole in his chest where his lungs and heart were a few seconds ago. He disentigrated into dust as the other vampire shrieked, ordering the unmoving ghouls to rush forward.

Lucien staggered away from the zombies marching towards him, Seras ran foward and picked him up as easily as a rag doll, "Well...you are vampire aren't you Miss Victoria?" Seras jumped back firing her Harkonnen, "Yeah, sorry." The ghouls dissappeared, leaving the freaked out Freak, he began firing wild shots until the gun chamber clicked empty. "G-get away! Goddamn you! I thought vampires wer supposed to be _powerful_!" Lucien smiled as he pointed his Luger at him, "I thougt so too, but it looks like _real_ vampires are powerful. Good bye." The vampire dissolved into dust from the luger. Seras put Lucien down, "Are you alright Lucien? And what did I tell you about calling me 'Miss Victoria'?" The barman grinned, eyes unfocused, "Sorry...I just feel kinda dizzy..." Seras felt her mouth watering, - _The smell of blood...but then...!_ - She pulled open his shirt, a bloody wound from the Freak vampire's kicking had broken through his intestines, bringing out a large portion of his blood. "Lucien, you..you're..." "Dying...? Wha...what are you talking...about?" He peered down to his wound and looked up in surprise, "Well...looks like its the end of the road for me, eh?" Seras felt tears welling up her eyes, "I can still save you, I can _turn_ you into-" Lucien's eye were half closed, blood began leaking from the corner of his mouth, "...Vampire...?" Seras nodded, "Please, only you can make that choice...I can't do it..." Lucien chuckled, blood leaving his cheeks, "Yes..yes..I suppose...so..." He smiled feebly, as Seras opened her mouth and bit gently into his jungular. He breathed in pleasure, "Well...I'll be damned..." He closed his eyes, the darkness taking him into it's folds. Seras wiped her mouth, "I suppose so Mr. Micelli, it is ironic." _'Seras! Officer Seras!' _'Yes commander! The targets have been silenced, there is a casaulty. I had to save him.' '..._Very well, you'll have to explain this to sir Integra. You're on your own here._' 'Yes sir. Over and out.'

Seras looked on the twitching form of Lucien, "What've I gotten myself into now?" She picked him up and carried him out of the alley. An officer ran up to her, "What happened 'ere Seras girl?" "I had to turn him..." The frenchman raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Wait a minute 'ere, zats the barman, and zis is one 'uge gun...oh...Merde!" She walked up into an Apc and sat down, putting Lucien gentley down next to her. The french captain climbed in next to her tucking a cigarette into his mouth, "Zis is just fucked up...so what was he doin' dere?" Seras closed her eyes tiredly, "Not _now_ Pip." Pip shut up, deciding not o question her, it'll all be explain later. Hopefully at least.

* * *

There another done. More to come. Please, I need reviews! and some advice could help, and please don't be so burnful, I'm only a beginner. Thank you! 


End file.
